


Long Tall Weekend

by KB9VCN



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, F/M, Fantasy, Groundhog Day, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 31-Jan-2019; fantasy/humor/romance; about 4000 words.For the31_days"to desire everything and nothing at once and to desire it all the time" prompt.This one-shot was just a hot-springs sex comedy to start, but it took a sudden turn into supernatural horror as I brainstormed the second half, and it ended up barely complete and still inconsistent in tone when I ran up against the 31_days deadline.  But it's worth publishing as an experimental one-shot, and so here it is.This contains character death (kind of, but not really), hot-springs nudity in a few scenes, and near-explicit adult humor in one other scene.  Reader discretion is advised.





	Long Tall Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Published 31-Jan-2019; fantasy/humor/romance; about 4000 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/) "[to desire everything and nothing at once and to desire it all the time](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3363725.html)" prompt.
> 
> This one-shot was just a hot-springs sex comedy to start, but it took a sudden turn into supernatural horror as I brainstormed the second half, and it ended up barely complete and still inconsistent in tone when I ran up against the 31_days deadline. But it's worth publishing as an experimental one-shot, and so here it is.
> 
> This contains character death (kind of, but not really), hot-springs nudity in a few scenes, and near-explicit adult humor in one other scene. Reader discretion is advised.

**FRIDAY**

A weary Gakupo and Luka walked into the cozy lobby of a tiny hot-springs resort late on a chilly evening, pulling their wheeled luggage behind them. "Welcome!" the lobby attendant said. "How was your trip?"

"Honestly?" Gakupo said as he signed in first. "Endless. The sun sets early, this time of year, and there was nothing to look at since we left the city."

Luka raised an eyebrow. "Nothing at all?" she asked flirtatiously as she also signed in.

"Well, nothing OUTSIDE the train," Gakupo said with a smile.

"It's an honor to have two famous Vocaloids as our guests," the attendant said humbly.

"We'll be in your care," Luka said. "Our work schedules have been grueling, and we're looking forward to a quiet getaway."

"It's the off-season, and you're our only guests for the weekend," the attendant said. "Would you like something to eat? Or would you like to bathe yet this evening?"

"Thank you," Gakupo said, "but we'll have to plead exhaustion. Could you show us to our room, please."

"Of course," the attendant said as she led them down a short hallway. "Would you like to order tomorrow's breakfast, or would you prefer to sleep in?"

"The latter, please," Luka said. "And we've already made reservations at the cafe for lunch tomorrow."

"You're making my job easy," the attendant said with a smile. "I'll prepare a full course for tomorrow's dinner... This is your room."

"Thank you," Gakupo said as he stepped into the room. "Mmm, this looks very comfortable."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Luka said as she followed Gakupo into the room.

"Good night," the attendant said as she closed the door. "Sleep well."

Gakupo and Luka looked at each other, and then they both collapsed onto their futon.

"I'm grateful that our futon is spread," Gakupo said face-down into the floor. "I haven't got the strength to get up again."

"It seems a shame to come all this way just to sleep," Luka said wearily, "and yet, I am too tired to feel guilty about that."

"We came all this way to get away from it all," Gakupo thought out loud. "I'm glad that we're here now, because I am far too tired to go any farther away from it all."

Luka crawled back to the door, went on her knees and reached for the light switch, and barely managed to turn off the light. "Do you want anything before we go to sleep?" Luka asked. "I hope not. I don't have enough energy left to—"

"* _SNORE_ *" said Gakupo.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Luka said as she snuggled up next to him, and then almost instantly fell asleep too.

—

**SATURDAY**

Gakupo and Luka had walked the short distance to the village cafe where Gakupo had made reservations. They sat at a small table by a window in the empty cafe and made small talk until the waitress walked up with their plates.

"I'm starving," Gakupo said. "Oh, are you taking a picture?"

"I've not updated my photo blog for a few days," Luka said as she held her mobile over her plate. "And I think I'll also send it directly to Miku."

"Well, I don't have a photo blog, but let's surprise Gumi with a shot." Gakupo took a picture of his own plate with his mobile, and then sent it.

They clinked water glasses and took a first bite, and then Luka's mobile vibrated. "That was fast," Gakupo said.

"I've already texted Miku today, and she keeps her mobile at hand." Luka checked her messages and giggled. "If this meme of a drooling anime girl is any indication, Miku liked my order."

And then, Gakupo's mobile vibrated. "What did Gumi say?" Luka asked.

Gakupo sighed. "She reminded me to eat my vegetables."

"I'll have to have a talk with her," Luka said thoughtfully. "Nagging you about things like that is MY job."

—

After their late lunch, Gakupo and Luka walked the short distance from the cafe back to the resort. And as they walked along the quiet road, they passed a small unattended shrine.

Luka paused, turned to face the front of the single-room building, and held her hands together. Gakupo tossed a few coins into the donation box, and then copied her pose.

And then, Luka clapped her hands. "What did you wish for?" Gakupo asked. "If I might be so bold as to ask."

"A foolish thing," Luka said. "I wished that we could spend the rest of our lives together in this quiet place, just like today... and just the two of us."

Gakupo suddenly shivered, and then Luka shivered just after him. "Did you feel that too?" Gakupo asked. "What WAS that?"

"We must have just had a chill at the same time," Luka said as she took Gakupo's arm. "It's a warm winter day, but the sky is overcast, and there's still a chill in the air. Let's hurry back and warm up in the hot-springs bath."

"That sounds like a plan," Gakupo said. "Besides these few private houses, the cafe and this shrine, there's nothing else to see."

Luka glanced back at the shrine as they walked away, and then shivered again. "Are you alright?" Gakupo asked.

"Mmm..." Luka said absently. "...yes, of course. It's nothing."

—

After showering, shampoo'ing each others' hair and scrubbing each others' backs, Gakupo and Luka entered the small hot springs behind the resort, waded all the way to a corner in the back, and sat down next to each other, relaxing into chin-deep waters.

"I've been looking forward to this for so long," Gakupo declared. "I can hardly believe that we're finally here."

"This is a particularly wonderful hot springs," Luka said. "It's a pity we're the only ones here."

"Oh?" Gakupo asked with a leer. "Do you have a fantasy we should talk about?"

Luka punched his shoulder. "You'd like that, wouldn't you... No, it's just that I would hate to see this resort close for a lack of business."

"Well, I'm glad that we have the place to ourselves," Gakupo said. "Now that I think about it, we haven't see the attendant, or any other resort staff, have we? I wonder where everybody is."

"Perhaps they went back to their houses for a bit," Luka said. "It's not yet time for our dinner, and there's likely nothing else for them to do."

"That's possible," Gakupo said. "Well, a few more minutes in the bath, and then, perhaps some 'afternoon delight'?"

Luka held her hand to Gakupo's face. "That does sound delightful," she said just before she sat up and kissed him.

"And after dinner," Gakupo asked hopefully, "another bath and more 'delight'?"

"That sounds doubly delightful," Luka agreed, and then she kissed him again.

—

A few hours later, Luka nervously paced behind Gakupo as he rummaged through the large refrigerator in the resort kitchen.

"Gakupo, we really shouldn't be here," Luka said. "Why don't we go back to the cafe? It should still be open on a Saturday evening."

Gakupo stood up with a loaf of bread and a tub of sliced deli meats. "If they don't like it, they'll like it less when we refuse to pay the bill," he said. "To abandon your guests like this is simply inexcusable!"

"Well, I am inclined to agree with you," Luka said. "Let's just make some sandwiches as quickly as we can and take them back to our room."

"At least they left a fully-stocked larder," Gakupo said. "And we still have a bowl of fruit in our room."

After returning to their room, Luka checked her mobile for messages and frowned. "No signal? That's odd. We had full service at the cafe."

Gakupo checked his mobile after taking a bite of his sandwich. "Mine is dead as well. But that's not surprising. We're on the same network."

"It's a shame the resort doesn't have wi-fi," Luka said. "Oh well. We were planning to bathe again after dinner anyway."

"You know," Gakupo said, "if we really DO have the resort to ourselves, then we really should 'ENJOY' the hot-springs."

Luka raised an eyebrow... and then she smiled. "You do realize that it could be serious if we're caught," she said.

"It's a mixed bath," Gakupo said. "I would be disappointed if couples weren't 'caught' in it semi-regularly."

Luka was thoughtful... and then, she smiled again. "Why not," she said. "I wouldn't be a performer if I weren't at least something of an exhibitionist."

"I'm already in a good mood again," Gakupo said eagerly.

—

A few hours after that, a contented Gakupo and Luka returned to their room arm-in-arm.

"I don't know about you," Gakupo said, "but I'll sleep well tonight."

"Mmm," Luka said. "I am a bit worried, thought. We should have seen SOMEONE by now."

"We'll sort it out in the morning," Gakupo said. "Let's call it a day. We have another long train ride ahead of us tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," Luka said as she turned out the light again. "...Gakupo?"

"Mmm?" Gakupo said as he slid into the futon, and then held it open for her.

"I enjoyed today very much," Luka said. "Lack of service or no, I'm glad we came."

She slid into the futon with Gakupo, and then Gakupo kissed her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Luka said.

—

**SATURDAY #2**

Luka frantically shook Gakupo's shoulder. "Gakupo!! Wake up!! We slept in!!"

Still half-sleep, Gakupo checked his mobile, and then sat up with a gasp. "Is THAT the time!?... We both set our alarms! Why didn't they go off?"

"I don't know," Luka said as she dashed to and fro, "but please hurry! We'll miss our train."

"...hang on a moment," Gakupo said. "This IS Sunday, isn't it?"

"Of course," Luka said. "Don't be ridiculous."

Gakupo held up his mobile. "My mobile says it's still Saturday."

Luka looked at it, and then checked her mobile. "Mine does as well. That explains why our alarms didn't go off."

"Maybe we both had software updates that reset the time on our mobiles," Gakupo said.

"If so," Luka said, "then hopefully the train is also behind schedule."

A few minutes later, they stood in the lobby with their suitcases. "HELLO!?" Gakupo shouted. "WE NEED TO CHECK OUT, PLEASE!"

"AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE, PLEASE!" Luka added.

No one answered. "What is going ON!?" Gakupo said.

"Maybe there was some kind of emergency?" Luka said.

"If there was an evacuation, they should have thought to look for us," Gakupo said. "It can't be helped. We'll have to wire payment to the resort after we return home. We can't miss our train."

They left the resort and started to pull their luggage down the road to the train station... but then, they both stopped a short distance from the inn and looked at an empty lot.

"Gakupo?" said Luka. "There WAS a shrine there... right?"

"This must be some kind of practical joke," Gakupo growled.

But then, Luka clutched at his arm. "Gakupo? Do you remember when we stood in front of the shrine and I made that wish?"

They stared at each other... and then they both burst out laughing. "Come on, Luka," said Gakupo. "Let's not miss the train.

—

A few hours after that, Gakupo and Luka returned to the resort. Neither of them were laughing.

"This is IMPOSSIBLE," Luka said. "This CAN'T be HAPPENING."

"It ISN'T," Gakupo said firmly. "If there's no train service, we'll just have to stay an extra night. And if we can't find anyone, we'll just have to make our own meal again."

And a few minutes later, they both stared dumbly at the open refrigerator. "Gakupo?" said Luka. "We ate half of this loaf of bread yesterday. If no one has been here, then why is the loaf full again?"

"It's almost as if it IS Saturday again," Gakupo said dully. "It's almost as if all of the people, and that shrine, are gone, but everything else is back to where it was twenty-four hours ago."

Luka suddenly clutched at him and whimpered into his shoulder.

Gakupo patted her head. "Come now, Luka. This isn't like you."

"I'm SCARED, Gakupo!" said Luka. "I'm REALLY FRIGHTENED!!"

"Let's calm down and have a bite to eat," Gakupo said, "and then we'll knock on some doors. If there was an evacuation, we should find a clue, and if there wasn't, we should find SOMEBODY."

"Alright," Luka said shakily. "I'm sorry, Gakupo. I'm so glad you're here with me."

Gakupo hugged her. "Please don't worry," he said. "We'll figure this out together."

—

Later that evening, Gakupo and Luka were sitting together in the hot-springs bath again.

"I can't figure this out," Gakupo admitted. "We knocked at the door of every house in the village, and we found no one... but there was no evidence of an evacuation at all. Everybody's cars are still here, and all of the doors were unlocked."

"And if this IS some kind of a joke," Luka added, "it's the best joke I've ever seen. They even refilled the fruit bowl in our room with the same pieces of fruit as it had yesterday."

They fell silent for a moment.

"Gakupo?" asked Luka. "What are we going to do?"

"Let's not panic,' Gakupo said. "Let's try to get some sleep, and then try to figure it out again tomorrow."

—

**SATURDAY #3**

Twenty-four hours later, Gakupo and Luka were sitting together in the hot-springs bath once again.

"I can't think of any other explanation for ANY of this," Luka said. "I've CURSED us. We're TRAPPED here... ALONE... FOREVER."

And then, she began to cry. Gakupo held her, but he remained silent. He had no other comfort to give her.

—

**SATURDAY #6**

Gakupo and Luka sat under the train-station canopy, waiting for a train that would never come again.

Luka suddenly stood up and walked away from the bench. "Where are you going?" Gakupo asked.

"Home," Luka said. "I don't care if I have to walk all the way back to Tokyo. I'm going HOME."

Gakupo quickly caught up with her. "What about our luggage?" he asked.

"I don't CARE about that!!" Luka snapped. "...oh Gakupo. I'm sorry. But I can't just sit around like this. I have to do SOMETHING. I have to TRY."

"Alright." Gakupo accompanied her in silence for a few minutes. And just as the tallest buildings in the village fell below the horizon behind them, they spied a few more buildings along the road ahead of them.

Luka began to jog towards the buildings. "Wait a moment," Gakupo said. "I don't remember seeing those buildings when we came in on the train."

"You slept through most of the ride," Luka reminded him. "And so did I, but I don't care. Even if this village is no larger, I'll settle for..."

She came to a halt just as she reached the group of houses. "...this is IMPOSSIBLE!!" she cried. "We just LEFT the village! We CAN'T be BACK IN IT!!"

"And yet, here we are," Gakupo said. "It seems that our world goes no farther than the horizon on all sides, and then it circles back on itself."

Luka turned back and clung to him desperately. "Are you alright?" Gakupo asked.

"No," a trembling Luka said bluntly as she began to weep again. "I'M LOSING MY MIND."

"Perhaps we can also search for MY sanity," Gakupo said grimly, "while we search for yours."

—

**SATURDAY #9**

Gakupo and Luka sat back-to-back in the empty lot where the shrine had been.

"This is it," Luka said distantly. "This is all there is... for the rest of our lives."

"It could be worse," Gakupo noted.

Luka giggled, despite herself. "Well, that's true. But it makes me sad to think that I'll never see Miku again."

"I miss all of the girls at the Internet Co. house terribly," Gakupo agreed.

"I wonder what they're all doing now," Luka said.

"Perhaps they've also come to repeat the same day over and over for the rest of their lives," Gakupo said.

"Or perhaps time is passing normally for them... and they and the police are searching for us," Luka said.

"Or they might have forgotten us," Gakupo said. "It might be like we never existed in the outside world."

"Gakupo?" said Luka. "I'm never letting you out of my sight. I couldn't bear this if you weren't here."

Gakupo turned and embraced her. "In that case," he said, "It's fortunate that I AM here."

—

**SATURDAY #27**

Gakupo and Luka lay side by side in their resort futon. They were both naked, disheveled and sweaty, and breathing heavily.

"That was... a thing," Gakupo said while staring blankly at the ceiling. "Not to brag on my own performance, but your 'switch' was definitely 'flipped'."

"I did not know... I could be so... uninhibited," an out-of-breath Luka agreed.

"I didn't know you could SCREAM like that," Gakupo said. "But I suppose that there is no need for reservation when we're the only two people left in the world."

"One's inhibitions are also lessened," Luka said, "when one knows that she cannot become pregnant."

Gakupo turned to face his love. "Are you quite certain? If you WERE to become pregnant, and if there were any problems..."

"Yes, I am quite certain," Luka said quietly. "I specifically wished for us to be the only two people, remember? But also... you could call it a woman's intuition, but... somehow... I KNOW."

Gakupo reached for her hand and held it tightly. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," Luka said. "And truly, I don't regret it for myself. I never really wanted to be a mother, and I wouldn't have been a good mother. But I do regret that I cannot give YOU a family."

Gakupo kissed the back of Luka's hand. "No regrets," he said. "What's done is done."

"Oh?" Luka snuggled up to Gakupo, rubbing quite a lot of her bare skin against his. "I hope we're not done yet."

"Good heavens, woman!" Gakupo said with a smile. "You're INSATIABLE!"

"You've made me this way," Luka purred seductively. "Take responsibility."

"Well, I'm afraid that I'm not yet able to 'go' again myself. But a gentleman never keeps his lady waiting." Gakupo held one hand behind Luka's head and kissed her deeply while slowly pulling his other hand down her body, pulling and squeezing various things along the way.

Luka melted into his arms. "You're really... mmm... getting GOOD... nnngh... at this."

"You are not a thing to be toyed with," Gakupo said as he did wonderful things with his fingers, "but you ARE the most wonderful instrument that this musician has ever played."

Luka sang under his touch. "I have nothing— AAH!! but praise— OHH!! For your TECHNIQUE..."

—

**SATURDAY #341**

Gakupo and Luka opened two cans of beer and clinked them over the same fruit and sandwiches they'd had for lunch for countless Saturdays.

"I wonder how long it has been," Gakupo thought out loud. "I wish we could have at least kept a calendar. I would have liked to celebrate our birthdays."

"But our phones are still reset every morning, and any notes we take are always erased," Luka said. "Even the weather is the same every day. There's simply no way to mark the passing of time."

"Oh well," Gakupo said. "What would you like to do today?" 

"Another walk around the village, another bath, and more sex?" Luka suggested.

"Another walk around the village, another bath, and more sex," Gakupo agreed.

—

**SATURDAY #4192**

Gakupo walked up to Luka, who was sitting on a blanket on the ground across the street from the resort and sketching the building in pencil.

"Your technique is improving," Gakupo said as he sat next to her. "The proportions of the building are perfect."

"I'll have to take your word for it," Luka said. "I'm grateful that I can keep my learned skills with my memories, but it is terribly annoying to wake up each morning with an empty sheath of paper instead of my previous works."

"It's the same as with all of the simple pleasures left to us," Gakupo thought out loud. "The enjoyment is in the process."

Luka sketched silently for awhile. "...Gakupo?" she said.

"Mmm?" Gakupo said.

"I'm starting to find more gray hairs. I'm quite certain that I have more gray now."

"Mmm. I'm getting a bit thin on top myself. I'm glad that I wore my hair long while I could."

"In a way, I'm relieved," Luka said. "I wished to remain here for the rest of our lives, but I'm grateful that we won't be trapped here for the rest of eternity."

"I wonder how old we are now," Gakupo pondered. "I've heard that time passes more quickly as one ages, but the days seem to pass as slowly as ever."

"Slowly but surely, everything turns to gray," Luka said. And then, she sketched silently for awhile longer. "...and done," she said.

Gakupo took another look at her work. "A perfect study in shades of gray," he declared.

"Nothing is perfect," Luka said.

—

**SATURDAY #16425**

An aged Gakupo and Luka slowly and carefully made their way to their favorite corner of the hot springs.

"I'm grateful for these soothing waters," Gakupo said. "This old body of mine needs all the help it can get."

The equally-aged Luka reached up and stroked his now-bald head. "Remember when we were both young and beautiful?" she said.

"Ah, but you're still as beautiful as the day we met," Gakupo declared.

"I fear that your eyesight must be failing," Luka said with a chuckle.

"It hasn't been such a bad life, has it?" Gakupo said absently.

"Not at all," Luka said. "I'm grateful that some of the villagers were readers. We still haven't read all of their books."

"I've quite enjoyed learning all of the recipes from the cafe's kitchen," Gakupo said. "I always enjoyed cooking."

"And I still enjoy our walks around the village," Luka added. "I think that I know every square meter of the woods around the village... but I still enjoy seeing it all again."

"And it's not as if we can't still have our fun now and then," Gakupo said with a well-practiced wink.

"Mmm," Luka said. "Just mind your back, dear. We're not as young as we used to be."

—

**SATURDAY #?????**

An elderly and frail Luka stirred in the resort futon. "Gakupo?..." she said as she turned to him and tugged at his arm. "Gakupo?..."

His body was cold.

Luka smiled, despite herself. _It's over,_ she thought.

And then she began to cry for the last time.

—

**SUNDAY**

Luka sat up in the resort futon with tears in her eyes. "WHAT—!?" she cried. "WHERE—!?"

She turned to her side— and saw very long purple hair that she had not seen in decades.

"GAKUPO!!" she almost screamed. "WAKE UP!!"

Gakupo grumbled and snuggled up. "...five more minutes," he said.

"NO!!" Luka yelled. "WAKE UP NOW!! GET UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!"

Gakupo sat up with more grumbling. "I didn't sleep well at ALL," he muttered. "I had the strangest dreams. They seemed to go on for YEARS..."

Luka stared at him meaningfully.

Gakupo stared back at her, and his eyes slowly widened. "...you too?" he asked in disbelief.

Instead of answering him, Luka hugged him tightly enough to knock him back to the floor.

—

Several hours and a long-delayed train ride later, Gakupo and Luka met up with Kaito and Meiko at a station in Tokyo. And to Kaito's and Meiko's surprise, Gakupo and Luka pulled their friends into a fierce group hug.

"What's gotten into you two?" Meiko asked with a smile. "You're acting as if you haven't seen us in YEARS."

Gakupo and Luka glanced at each other, but they didn't reply.

"Me an' Meiko were talking about taking a weekend vacation ourselves," Kaito asked. "Do you think we would like the resort where you stayed?"

Gakupo and Luka glanced at each other again... and then, they smiled.

"Yes," Gakupo said. "Yes, I think you just might like it."

"And be sure to say a prayer at the shrine," Luka said.


End file.
